


Between Two Points

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: He watched with mild horror and exasperation as they all threw knifes that consistently missed their targets. Earlier attempts at teaching them how to pull grenades from the Light had failed spectacularly and he didn't expect shooting practise later to be very redeeming for this particular bunch.It was a bad day to give up drinking.





	Between Two Points

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am but I'm on schedule

It seemed when Cayde made him City bound it was to dump a swarm of Kinder Hunters in his lap.

He watched with mild horror and exasperation as they all threw knifes that consistently missed their targets. Earlier attempts at teaching them how to pull grenades from the Light had failed spectacularly and he didn't expect shooting practise later to be very redeeming for this particular bunch.

It was a bad day to give up drinking.

Feros-8 huddles deeper into the fur ruff of his cloak and shudders at the hell Shaxx will put them through in the Crucible before the handler clears them for field duty.

Maybe he wasn't cut out for teaching. So far he's had to suppress the urge to ram his head into a wall four times and and he probably will continue to do so. He wished he could grab their heads and knock them together without seeming like a total jackass. Sitting back and staring intently at them from under his hood seems to do the trick whenever they look up at him with that weird expression in their face.

Better off they think the Big Bad Iron Lord is glaring at them because he's pissed off, rather than having to listen to another stupid question like _'Why is it called Golden Gun?'._

(He swears Tevis had said some new Hunters had once asked him the exact same thing once. He's sure of it.)

A loud cheer brought him out of his musings and he craned his neck to see a small Awoken girl cheerfully pluck her knives from the target. No bull's eyes but they hit the targets, finally some progress.

He sighed in relief, he wasn't completely useless at teaching, thank the Traveler. He was still going to make Cayde's life miserable for this.

Mia sparked into existance next to his head and surveyed the scene. Some other Hunters had stopped practising to congratulate the Awoken on her success. He might have to remind them to get back to it if they take too long.

"Shaxx is going to destroy them and all their hopes and dreams, isn't he?" She chirped in a happy tone. Sometimes Feros wonders if Mia enjoyed watching Crucible matches a bit too much.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "He's gonna put them through their paces. Probably going to have to make up for all the things I can't teach them."

"Poor kids."

"No way around it."

"Unless they actually find him an assistant. Or a teacher to help them pick up basics ."

"Is that even an option?" He almost doesn't believe that that's a possibility.

"Sundance said it was brought up in the last few Consensus meetings."

He balks at that. Only meetings that had happened lately that weren't scheduled nonsensical riff-raff were called right after he'd killed Oryx.

(After he'd buried his entire fireteam. Just another ache to carry around.)

Mia picks up on his sudden tensing and zipped inside his hood to snuggle next to his throat. He relaxed minutely.

"There was nothing said about you, you know." She said quietly.

"They trust you. And you did the best you could to keep them all safe. But you can't protect them all. They were Guardians too."

That his integrity hadn't been questioned brought little comfort. It wasn't what he'd been worried about, it was hardly a concern in the first place.

He knows he hadn't been entirely responsible for all those deaths. (And others before them, but these hurt more.) They all knew the risks, some better than others. In the end the mission had been more important, for all of them.

(It almost always is.)

He barked at the loitering Hunters to grab their rifles. Time for them to shoot things and for him to practise patience.

He huffed in annoyance, Mia floated to the side with a giggle. He poked one of her rusty spikes with a finger, sending her shell into a quick rotation.

Might as well get this 'teaching session' over with.

\---

"I am in the very happy position to inform you and I quote, 'If ever the need for live demonstration arises, you will be my first choice. So keep away from the fresh recruits', sounds lovely."

Cayde sounded downright gleeful.

"Will I have my peace now?"

"Yup, Shaxx will have to write a report comparing results from other candidates and you, my sulky friend, had terrible results."

Cayde pulled a second chair out to Feros' tiny balcony and plopped down. Their shouldes brushed with every movement.

"Thank fuck. I was ready to start knocking heads together."

"You wouldn't, you're too nice for that."

"You go play teacher to that bunch and let's talk again."

"I will be doing no such thing. Too busy you know. Vanguard stuff. Very important. Take up all my time."

"Like yesterday when you were racing around City bounds with Ren?"

"Now, now SRL needed some field testing, for quality control. Who better could they ask?"

"Probably Enoch."

"You, are a terrible friend."

"I try my best. Gotta cover for Shiro too."

"You're both terrible friends."

"Tell him that next time he swings around the Tower, I plan to be gone tomorrow. Got any bones to throw?"

Cayde leaned back on two of the chair's legs and hummed.

"Most old places have been closed off or have dead activity. You've done a number on every single front, every side is still recovering. Us included."

Feros got his bare feet down from the railing and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. The sun was setting, it was getting him antsy.

"That why we want people teaching the green kids?"

"Pretty much. Ikora is looking around to find some people for the job but it doesn't look very promising. Zavala is still on the fence about this, could be good, but it's pushing us back. Shaxx is the most enthusiastic."

"And you?"

Cayde looked over to see the Nightstalker watching him from the corner of an optic. It takes him aback for a moment. For all their time spent together and all the shit they've talked about and everything else stuck between the two of them... they don't really see each other's eyes often.

He breathes a long sigh, it feels too big for his chest.

"I know that lot of my scouts are dead or losing touch with people as a whole, strike teams are running ragged and you've been worn so thin I could trace my maps on you."

Feros lets out a choked sound and twists to look away abruptly. Cayde chuckles.

(They were never going to talk about this, were they.)

"It's really pushing us back. But if we can use this downtime to get our Guardians better prepared I'm down."

"...I see."

"And you are City bound for the rest of the week, don't forget."

"AARGHH!" Feros let out a frustrated yell and rubbed a rough hand over the flat nubs of his head.

He'd forgotten about that.

(They would slink off later to grab some take out and go to Cayde's place. He had a better couch and it was Ikora's shift tonight.

Feros almost missed grabbing some beers but the food made up for it. Getting Shiro on comms in the middle of the night because they couldn't sleep and having Cayde rant about what awful friends they were was even better.)

**Author's Note:**

> and somewhere around here it starts being AU
> 
> yay


End file.
